Shorts of the Grimm life
by tricksterprincessred
Summary: Basically oneshots or twoshots of the Grimms. Based of Cannibalistic Skittles Challenge. Will accept prompts.
1. Dream

She was crying. Alone in the world. She was all alone. No one was there. And the voice was telling her it was all her fault.

Sabrina woke up gasping and crying. She told herself, "Just a dream, 'Brina, just a dream" She snuggled next to her sister and fell asleep


	2. Makeup

Sabrina was being dragged around the mall by Daphne. They had looked at almost every store imaginable and were now toting their bags to "New U", a makeup store.

"Try something on, 'Brina! Please!" begged Daphne. And so when they entered the house with orange lipstick, purple eyeshadow, and bright, red, blush., all they could do was giggle and say," Makeup."

**So, what did you think? I wanted some sisterly silliness and thought this was cute.**


	3. Dye

He crept stealthily to the door. Pulling out the bright, pink, dye, he laughed quietly, and began the operation. "Yes, indeed," everyone said, staring at a bright, pink, Elvis. "Puck taught Basil well.

**How many thought this was Puck?**


	4. Pretty

"He was perfect.", Sabrina thought and when he got on one knee, she gasped and shrieked, "Yes!" Looking at the ring Puck had bought her, all she could think was, "Pretty."

**Yeah... **

**I brain farted on this one. Got in some Puckabrina though! **


	5. Temper

It could not be denied that Sabrina Grimm had a temper. What else fueled her morning call of "PUCK!"? So everyone smiled when Puck yelled "GRIMM!" and came downstairs with pink hair while Sabrina giggled evilly. Turns out Puck had quite a temper too.

**Yes! Sabrina gets revenge! **

**So what did you think? Did it make you giggle (though not evilly) Or did it make you frown? And how is my grammer?**


	6. Ipod

The family of Grimms loved their Ipods and were fiercely protective over them. So it only made sense that Puck would use them to prank people. And one morning, everyone woke up to Sabrina yelling, "What the heck! Why is there Barney and Mozart on my Ipod?! Where is my music! Puck!"

** First of all, I AM SUPER SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN FOREVER! I have 63 stories so far written in my notebook, but I don't want to sit down and type them up. Sorry.**

** So this is very short, but I thought it was in spirit of Puck's never ending pranks (I swear he does them to Sabrina even after they got married) and Sabrina's temper and protectiveness. **


	7. Scissors

Sabrina had made her choice. She was going to cut her long, gold hair. She nodded at Granny Relda who snipped at the air. Just as Granny was about to cut off the first strand, Puck ran into the room. He was yelling, "Save the hair!", wearing a battle helmet and a dirty Hello-Kitty T-shirt and holding a paintball gun. Sabrina giggled and told Granny Relda that she had changed her mind. She guess she would keep her hair. For now at least.

** A little bit longer! The problem is that I write it out in my notebook and it looks REALLY long. Then I type it out and I'm all like, "Wow this is really short." I need to write out a whole bunch of them and then it will be worth reading.**

** Anyway, I will explain Puck's clothing in a later story (number 44 so you will have to wait it out). It seemed like something Puck would wear. BTW, the hello-kitty t-shirt was Daphne's. She had been looking for it for months. I also like Hello-Kitty so I incorporated it in there.**


	8. Holiday

Today was April 6th. Nothing special, right? That was what Sabrina thought too. After all it was only her birthday! Not like she was turning 16 or 18 or 21 or something. She figured Daphne had forgotten, after all 2 years of never celebrating it, you do tend to forget. And she knew Canis, Granny Relda, and Puck didn't know about it. And she was glad. They were in a war! No time for birthdays. But Puck asked Daphne why Sabrina was looking so sad and Daphne whispered in his ear and the next thing you know, Puck is wearing a party hat, throwing streamers as he flew through camp, yelling "Guys! Guys! Stop! Today is a holiday! Sabrina is turning 13!

** Awww! Puck actually cares! Or he just wants a break...**

** Anyways, what did you think? Good or bad?**


End file.
